The present invention relates to a portable terminal device and, in particular, to processing to control states of a plurality of central processing units (CPU).
In a portable telephone device of the prior art, the device is controlled to reduce power consumed by the device such that a display screen thereof is turned off each time a predetermined period of time lapses and the display screen is turned on when an incoming call arrives or a particular button thereof is depressed. Reference is made to, for example, JP-A-2000-253141. In portable communication equipment, even after a display section thereof is turned off to reduce power consumption, the display section is turned on at an interval of a predetermined period of time for the user to determine whether or not the equipment is in operation. Reference is made to, for example, JP-A-10-304031.